


rabbit hole

by diccnuggets (blue_roses)



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Doggy Style, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, i guess ?? ? im a mess this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/diccnuggets
Summary: akira turns voyeur, and takashi joins the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> s w e a t s

  Akira is only a bit of a showoff. 

  That's not to say he's subtle. Subtlety goes beyond him, Isamu's always the first to point it out. But Akira won't beg so easily. He's got enough pride to know what he's doing, but can keep his head on straight when it comes down to it. 

  Which translates into: he keeps the door slightly open when the kids aren't around. Both Fala and Shorty would insist otherwise, but Akira's not planning on scarring any eyes. 

  So he wanted to be see, what of it? He'd put a lot of energy into the ensemble. It was something he'd bought on impulse, before he realized how he loved lingerie.

  He hadn't worn it in a while, red bunny suit, with long floppy ears and a white fluffy tail. He bought red thigh highs and heels the next day, going into both stores being rather awkward. Akira was grateful the next stops were for accessories, those were much easier to explain. Ribbons are easy, white cuffs can definitely be for formal events. 

  Well, sex with boyfriends is a special occasion. Thus, the ensemble. Thus, the mild frustration over the fact that no one's come in yet. Akira's tried poses. Playing with the sheer red of his thigh highs, running a finger against red heels. 

  He's not leaving this room, but there is a plus to all of this. 

  Akira takes a look at the heels. He's been on the bed this entire time, mostly because they're four inches. Akira is skilled at a lot of things, but walking in heels isn't a strong suit. Akira looks at the partially opened door. Even if nothing's going to happen, he can at least have some fun. Not what he intended, but Akira is adaptable. 

  He stands up, a bit stiff if he's being honest. Now, Akira is definitely grateful for asking about getting a mirror in his room. Even if it involved saying it was because Moody sleeps there sometimes, and he always needs to check himself out in the mirror. 

  Heel toe, heel toe. Slow, deliberate steps towards the full length mirror. Akira takes a long look, he can see the heat in his reflection. God, he really does like this.

  The only real thing Akira knows about standing poses is from magazines his friends showed him in school. Maybe if he just crosses one leg in front of the other it can work. That, with his hands on his hips. Akira cocks his head to the side for extra measure. 

  Good. 

  He tries an experimental lift of his left leg. Up. It's awkward, like he's trying to knee someone. Maybe if he turns a bit, it'd work? Akira angles himself to the side and tries to stick his leg up. He loses balance quickly, teeters until he manages to grab onto the mirror. 

  " _Pfft_ ," Akira can't help smiling with that. It's relaxing, in a way he didn't expect wearing a bunny ensemble and heels would be. He flips some of his hair out of his face, stands up slowly, and sees how far he can go.  
He tries widen his stance, hands still on his hips. He doesn't want to go into a split, so he gets on his hands to stand up. Another hair flip. Akira should do that more often. 

  Akira leans down, kneeling to keep himself steady. If he blows a kiss before stumbling on his ass, no one else sees it, so it definitely doesn't count. 

  He doesn't let himself be clumsy. He hasn't for a while, that's the thing about this whole thing. Akira doesn't laugh too loudly, doesn't get too rowdy. But it's quiet, something he can share with himself for a bit. He can have some fun, change, and go to bed. There's nothing else to do on a day like this, a day off. He can go silly, go slow. 

  That's probably the only reason he notices the slight creak of the door. That, and the mirror that shows Akira when people are coming in. But no matter what, Quiet lives up to his nickname.

  "Hey Quiet," Akira really needs to keep his cool, "I didn't expect you." That can either be a genuine answer or a really great come on. At this point, Akira can't tell which one it is. 

  "Hey. Just got back from recon." Hence the wet hair. He must've showered. Akira suddenly feels somewhat self conscious of the sweat on his skin and exactly how he looks right now. This isn't entirely like him, but Quiet is naturally disarming. It's more a balancing act than anything. Akira sees the slip of a bra strap under Quiet's tank and feels himself getting hard. Fuck. He's been in this thing for so long even the smallest things are affecting him,  
In his defense, with Quiet, a bra strap has a larger implication. 

  "You. You saw me earlier, didn't you?" Akira is getting too flustered, maybe this will give him some control. Some vantage, even though he knows it's hopeless. 

  "I did," Quiet speaks with measure. Composure. Whatever's along those lines, Akira might skim over the details. 

  "So you liked it so much you wanted to join me?" Akira smiles. With a hair flip. He's got this under control.  
Quiet makes a small show out of walking forward and shutting the door behind him. Most people can't tell, but Akira can. It's the noise that makes it. A flick of the wrist and the door shuts. Not a big slam, but loud enough to say there won't be any interruptions. Akira likes it this way. 

  "What're you going to do if I say yes?" Closer, closer. Quiet doesn't touch. No, not yet. He circles his arms around Akira's waist, but doesn't make contact. Quiet wants words, verbal confirmation, however you want to put it. And Akira? 

  Akira wraps his arms around Quiet's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, because he's not a man of words by any stretch of the imagination. Oh no, Quiet's going to have to work for that. The kiss is as hasty as can be, surprising considering they both prefer to take it slow. But Quiet is playing a game and Akira is too horny to care about certain details.

  Akira can, however, be slow when he grinds. Quiet's pants aren't as tight as the flight suit, but what does it matter. Akira's dick and find Quiet's with ease, and grinding isn't exactly about accuracy. Quiet isn't as much rough as he is demanding, pushing and pushing not just with his mouth or tongue but with his entire body. His chest presses against Akira's when he's going deeper, hands start gripping on Akira's ass before either of them know it. It's a goddamn struggle to pull them apart. In the aftermath, Akira's mouth is drooling and he almost looks upwards at Quiet. 

  It's usually not much of a height difference, Quiet stands a bit taller than Akira, but the heels make all the difference. Akira didn't think about it a few minutes ago, but he's actually looking down at his boyfriend. High heels really are miracle workers. 

  "Take it off," is the first thing Akira says once he's able to breathe. He doesn't know what he's referring to. Probably all of it. 

  "As you wish Chief," Takashi's smiling, clearly not taking their gap in authority all that seriously. Not that Akira would want him to, he's only commander in name.

  Chief has always been more nickname than title, the "as you wish" adds something different to it. He prefers them as equals in spirit, it's always how Akira has wanted things to be. 

  There's an unwinding that happens around now. When Akira takes the opportunity to touch. Takashi turns to molten starts in his hands, This is what happens when they meet. When Akira helps Takashi out of his shirt, fingers brushing against hips and his pants are left on the floor.  
Akira reaches to touch Takashi's head. His hair is still slightly damp, but Akira doesn't care the moment he buries his fingers in it like it's something mythical. Akira kisses Takashi's forehead with so much more than he thought he would. 

  He lets himself loosen when Takashi trail's his hands down Akira's outfit, back to his ass. Akira can't blame him, the outfit does a lot to it. But he's only half paying attention, Takashi's neck kisses are soft and somehow still cool to the touch. The bits of teeth and tongue he uses? Not so much. But it's cute how Takashi has to reach and reach. Akira loves it, all of it. Lets himself lean forward into Takashi's kisses and Takashi's body. 

  It's when Quiet pulls and releases Akira's tail that the latter really looks. And shit, does he love that. 

  "Is that a..."

  "Finally noticed?"

  "Well," Akira looks down at their proximity, the fact their dicks only have a bit of fabric between contact, and then back down at Quiet, "we were occupied."

  "That we were," as if he's reading Akira's mind, Quiet takes a step back. Just for Akira to enjoy the view. Ah, there he is. With the black collar and cuffs, trailing down to Quiet's body, draped in black lace. Beautiful. It's a short robe, wrapped right below his pecs just to cinch them. Just to show them off for Akira. He feels his lips go dry at the thought. 

  Akira also knows Takashi isn't as frequent a thigh high wearer as he is, so he laps up the sight with ease. There are roses in the design, and Akira wouldn't mind getting pricked if it gave him the privilege of touch. 

  The thong is a different story. The thong makes Akira want to go back to drinking or sucking or fucking. He hasn't decided yet, but he's sure he will. He's sure of that much, which is why he lets his guard town to Quiet again.

  "I have something to match, but would you indulge me in one thing?"

  "You can indulge all you want for all I care, I trust you." Akira's no fool. He has lube nearby, he was prepared for this sort of outcome in the first place. Akira doesn't usually want to be hasty, but he's already slipping a finger in his ass before he sees what Takashi has. Still on the floor, legs spread and splayed over. Takashi comes down to his hands and knees easily, and comes closer, closer, until their proximity is so close Akira's back is against the mirror. 

  It's inconvenient and useful at the same time. Inconvenient because he has no way of pushing back, Quiet kisses him gently this time, holding the back of Akira's head to block the mirror's cool touch. Akira can't pay it much attention, too focused on opening himself up.

  He stops when he hears the buzz, doesn't have time to recover before he feels it. 

  "A- _aah_ , is this, a--what you meant by matching?" he tries to mask the moan as more of a sigh. Maybe if he didn't know Quiet as well, he'd think that look on his face wasn't a smile. Akira doesn't have that privilege. 

  He really doesn't expect Takashi to grin, of all things. Quiet hums a bit when he pulls it out, behind his back of all places. 

  "Don't you think a rabbit needs his carrot?"

  "With the vibrator?" Akira probably should be asking other questions like: how did you get that? Why do you have it? Was that what you passed me by for? But right now, logic doesn't suit him. He covers up the rest of his questions by kissing Quiet. Brief, but enough to preface his point.

  "Put it in me, but I'll indulge in something else while you keep your hands busy."

  "In what world would I say no to that?" Oh. He still thinks he's got the upper hand. He's right, in a way, but Akira does have a habit of proving others wrong. Quiet is no exception. Akira waits for the dildo though, he wants to know what he's dealing with. Quiet puts a condom and lube on the toy, safety first, and slides it in Akira without any fuss. 

  What he's dealing with, is for lack of a better term, is one of the thicker toys he's had. It's like a cutesy carrot you'd see in a cartoon. It'd still be a cute little thing except for the fact that it's actually big and moving up his ass. When it's halfway through, it hits him in a way he didn't expect, and Akira damn well shouts. It's a quick sound, thankfully to deep to be a squeak. But it resounds around the room, and Quiet is still smiling. 

  With the vibrator, this time it's feeling before hearing. It's creeping, from his balls to his cock, peeking out of his suit and wet from precum. Takashi leans over, and Akira almost thinks it's to get a better grip until he whispers: 

  "Pervert."

  
  If Akira wasn't in love, he'd say Takashi was smirking. But no, it's the closest thing the latter can get to it. Akira can see the sweat on his brow, the sides of his nose. Sees Takashi lick his lips. Akira is panting, panting, wet and hard just the way Quiet wants him. The only things Akira can hear is the pounding of his ears, the buzzing of the vibrator moving back and forth, and the thrusting of the toy. He can come like this, easy. But he still needs to get to Takashi.  
Akira extends his leg slowly, uses his arms to pull Takashi close enough, until his foot is right on top of Takashi's dick.

  
  "Aki--"

  
  "Hush. Hurry and live up to your nickname, yeah?" Akira isn't so merciful as to give Quiet breathing room. He's quick to move upwards, keeping the pressure on

  Takashi's cock. Quiet retaliates by upping the speed on the vibrator. There's no way Akira's going to stop though. He presses the heel against the base of Quiet's dick, The latter won't say a word though, won't even say he's coming. With the exception of small grunts, the puffs of Quiet's chest highlighted by sweat, it's radio silence. Then it isn't. 

  It's a quick sort of glint, but it's enough to know Akira pushed Takashi to his limit. Akira's turned around in an instant. Hands ball up on the floor, knees pressed down, facing away from Takashi and towards the mirror.

  
  "Ah, ah. Stay still Chief. I'm not through with you yet."

  
  He has a carrot plug in Akira's ass and a vibrator that, until recently, was still on his dick. If that's not a lot Akira's not sure he knows what's what.

  
  Wait. He did have a plug in. Takashi's slowly drawing it out, letting Akira feel a bit more emptiness every second. How sly. Takashi leans down to kiss Akira's spine before going back to unwrap a condom. Akira feels a slight flutter, both from the kiss and the realization that he is definitely being done from behind. Before he knows it, Akira's biting his lip to make sure he doesn't come. He does want to last at least a minute, though that seems unlikely. 

  It's a blessing and a curse that Akira can see everything through the mirror. Takashi's expression, slightly shadowed by the tilt of his head, focused on slipping on a condom and...putting more lube on the plug?

  
  "Open wide Chief," low. Akira isn't surprised when Quiet slides in. His left hand has a firm grip on Akira's ass, and he slides in deep and stops moving for a moment. Akira almost wants to say something until he sees the carrot toy prodding at his lips. 

  Akira, for all his internal frustration, opens without much hesitation. Quiet's got a grip on it, but it's clear that Akira has to do the work.  
 

  "It suits you, doesn't it?" He doesn't have to elaborate. Rabbit eating a carrot. Akira would laugh, except Quiet starts moving and oh, oh. He's not really sure he can make much noise that isn't muffled after all.

  
  "Good job Akira, I'm proud of you," Quiet draws out completely, leaving Akira helpless with the carrot until he slams back in. Akira has to bite down to make sure it doesn't slip from the tenuous grip of his mouth. He doesn't think Quiet will do that again, until he does, then he does. Akira's face, drooling from the carrot and Quiet's pounding isn't something he'll forget so easily.

  
  Quiet finally moves his hand from the carrot, only when he's sure Akira can hold it on his own, and moves to Akira's dick. It's messy at best, a grip that's a little too tight. It's all Akira needs to come, against the mirror and the floor. Quiet keeps at it for a few more thrusts, finally coming after taking a clear look in the mirror. Funny how that works.

  
  Akira drops the carrot unceremoniously, too busy thinking about how to kiss his boyfriend to think. How little composure they have, for two people that pride themselves in just that. Akira wants to get used to this, if just for an occasion like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a Lot.


End file.
